


Do You Think It's Easy, Being of the Jealous Kind?

by winterschild



Series: X Factor Judge Louis and his Stupid Boyfriend Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Post-One Direction, X Factor Judge Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild/pseuds/winterschild
Summary: Inspired by @incorrectLarry on Twitter:[XFactor]new trainee: [looking at Louis] he is very cute. is he a friend of yours?Harry: [irritated] yeah, and he's seeing someone. jealous type. big bloke. you wouldn't want to cross himOrAfter coming out in 2020, Louis is asked to be a judge on the X-Factor again.  With Harry and Louis out, Harry joins him on set and learns of an intern who is particularly interested in his boyfriend.  Harry's jealousy sparks up.  Louis takes care of it.Title taken from "To Be So Lonely" by Harry Styles
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: X Factor Judge Louis and his Stupid Boyfriend Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727056
Comments: 16
Kudos: 288





	Do You Think It's Easy, Being of the Jealous Kind?

Harry was so very proud of his boyfriend. It wasn’t every day that he got to watch Louis do one of the things he loves the most: Finding and coaching new talent. Obviously, he knew that Louis loved producing and recording his own music if his tearful smile when _Walls_ went #1 in 49 countries was anything indication. However, Harry always had this inkling that Louis’ desire to help people discover their best selves came through when he was looking for something new in the music industry; it was the good in him.

It would explain, Harry suspected, why during Louis’ first go-around as a judge on the X-Factor, he made sure to take his contestants fully under is wing. Louis spent his free time helping his team perfect their talents and find a place they were comfortable in. It might also explain why two of Louis’ team were in the final three that year, and why it was one of his boys that won the entire competition too. Harry had always admired this side of Louis.

Now Louis was back for a second season as a judge and Harry go to actually witness it in action openly. After One Direction released their reunion album and 10th-anniversary documentary, Harry and Louis got the opportunity to finally come out. They were able to be free and show the supportive relationship they had been harbouring for years. This time around, Harry didn’t have to hide in the shadows around the X-Factor set. He didn’t have to settle for watching his boyfriend from their home, on their plush couch with Clifford and Bruce.

Pride swelled in his chest. 

That was how Harry landed himself looking into the audience from stage left, with the perfect view of the judges' table. Louis was placed between Simon and Ayda again this year, with Robbie Williams on the end again. Harry studied his boyfriend’s appearance like he hadn’t been staring at him all day. Of course, Louis looked stunning; Harry couldn’t think of a time he didn’t. He loved that Louis stood out among the four, with a less-than-formal outfit.

He still looked classy as he sported the black Monogram stripe Burberry jumper that Harry had gifted him at Christmas. Match that with a pair of black joggers and Burberry trainers, and Harry was easily falling in love all over again.

Louis had cut his hair in the last few months, styling it a similar fashion to his “Back to You” music video; it was up off his forehead like Harry loved, along with the stubble lining his chin. Fuck, Harry was lucky.

The tall lad watched on as Louis bantered with Ayda and Robbie, even interacting with Simon easily; after the two had come out, it seemed like the tension in Simon and Louis’ relationship was seeping out slowly. The Doncaster boy was squirming in his seat impatiently—Louis had been a little nervous this morning. The nervousness was given, considering it was the first live show and Louis thought he had a lot to live up to from 2017. Louis didn’t realize, however, that he would be amazing either way in Harry’s eyes.

His boyfriend turned toward the stage, catching Harry’s eyes, and smiled. Harry returned with a subtle smile and a delicate wave, trying to avoid any attention. It wasn’t that he was afraid to be there; it was that this was Louis’ thing and he deserved all eyes on him. The pair did capture the attention of Ayda, who smiled brightly before looking at Louis and leaning over to whisper in his ear. Harry’s heart swelled when he saw the blush appear on Louis’ golden skin and the smaller boy let out a giggle. Louis looked so happy, which meant that Harry was happy.

“Wow,” a voice interrupted. Harry’s brow furrowed and his head snapped in the direction of the utterance. His green eyes found only another lad, with a small build, silky white skin, and a jet-black peaky-blinders haircut. This same bloke was staring intently at Louis, and Harry could feel the jealously begin to build in his chest. The bloke seemed to miss the seething man next to him, however, because he then continued, “That Louis guy is fucking stunning.” He then walked away with his clipboard in his hands.

What the fuck?

Later that night, when Louis settled into Harry’s lap back at home, with Netflix open and a bowl of popcorn in his lap, Harry couldn’t help himself. He had to prod. 

“So, Lou, do you know everyone who works at the studio? Like the stage crew?”  
Louis shrugged, only letting himself glance at his boyfriend before his attention was back on the screen. “I mean, I try to get to know as many of them as possible, but it really depends on the how much is going on. Why?”

Harry hummed, drumming his fingers on the back of the couch. “I just saw someone and wondered If you knew them.”

“I might. Who is it?”

“Some bloke; definitely younger—maybe 20? A little shorter than me with a peaky blinders haircut. Black hair; carries a clipboard with a headset?”

Louis had a concentrated look on his face when he asked, “What colour was his lanyard?”

“Blue.”

“Ah,” Louis exclaimed. “That’d be Ty, I think. He’s one of the interns. Cool bloke, honestly.”

Harry felt that familiar feeling build up again. “You two have spoken?”

“Just in passing, Haz,” Louis laughed, catching the defensiveness in his boyfriend’s voice. “Don’t worry about it, yeah?” He reached over to poke Harry’s cheek until his dimple appeared beneath it. “Come on, my jealous lover, pick out a movie, would ya?” So Harry did, letting his negative feelings melt away as he cuddled into Louis. Harry loved his life.

Three days later, Harry was back on the set of the X-Factor. Louis had a training day with two of his contestants and asked Harry to join him, considering he had a day off. Harry wasn’t going to object spending time with the love of his life.

Louis was on the stage with Maya and Jade, his only female team members. He wanted them to riff off each other and see if they could possibly strengthen one another. Harry was leaning back on his palms, his bum to the stage as he watched on intently. The one part of the music industry that had passed over Harry was the ability to coach properly—he was truly amazed by his boyfriend and his ability to bring the best out of a musician.

The phone in Harry’s pocket began to vibrate insistently, so he pulled it out seeing it was one of his managers. Not wanting to interrupt the coaching session, he stood, telling Louis he’d be back and making his way to the curtain. He hit accept and greeted his manager.

It was a generally unimportant call about a change to his calendar for the following week, so it ended after a brief confirmation. Harry took the long route back, stopping by craft services for one of those cherry scones he loved so much; he made sure to grab a chocolate one for Louis too.

As he was making his way back to the stage, a familiar voice halted his movements. A few feet away was that stupid intern—Ty—and what seemed to be another intern. The pair were giggling, sneaking glances out to where Louis was moving around the stage in those stupid, white Adidas trackies that hugged all his curves. Curse those pants, no matter how much Harry loved when he wore them. He decided he was going to burn them in their very nice fireplace tonight when Louis went to bed.

Harry hadn’t realized he was glaring until the voices spoke, only causing his irritation to grow. It was Ty who was speaking, “Fuck, Zach. Was there anything in the contract that said interns couldn’t fraternize with the judges?” Harry’s blood boiled. “Because I’d love to fraternize with that one, for sure. He’s got the most amazing arse.”

“Yeah,” Zach chuckled. “You could get a little twink-on-twink action from that one, I’d reckon.”

Harry was furious—no, Harry was raging. Before he could do anything that would get him ejected permanently from the premises, he huffed and moved back to make his way onto the stage again. He stopped, however, just short of it to eat his scone. Louis could read Harry like a book, and he could definitely tell when his boyfriend was jealous. Harry knew it wouldn’t be fair to Louis, Maya, or Jade if he were to steal any of Louis’ attention because of his childish antics. Therefore, he was waiting to cool off; eating this scone and watching Louis in his element should do that just fine.

The Cheshire boy could feel his anger seep away with every minute that passed; Harry felt fortunate that he could continue this day without ruining it. However, it seemed fate had other plans. If fate had liked Harry, then maybe the stupid intern wouldn’t now be standing next to him, watching Louis smile brightly at Jade. Normally, that would’ve picked up Harry’s mood instantly, but he didn’t like that he was sharing this moment with this fucking twink of an intern.

Of course, his luck wouldn’t win in this battle because that fucking twink of an intern decided to open his mouth. “He’s very cute, yeah? Is he a friend of yours?”

A friend? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Harry thought. Not that he liked to brag, but Louis and his coming out had been in the headlines for weeks. It basically broke all forms of social media for a solid week: Apparently, two members of one of the biggest boybands ever confirming a decade long relationship could do that. He tried to take in a deep breath because this was not the season for him to get banned from the X-Factor studio.

He took in another deep breath, crossing his arms over his chest coolly. His insides were seething, but he was able to keep an only slightly irritated tone. “Yeah, and he’s seeing someone. Jealous type. Big bloke,” Harry mimicked his height with his hand. “You wouldn’t want to cross him.” The coolness of Harry’s stare didn’t faze the bloke though.

“Hm. That’s too bad then; wonder if it’s serious. You know how these celebrities can be: A bit flaky.”

Fuck, was Harry about to blow or what? “Oh, it’s fucking serious, mate,” he bit, no longer able to hold back his aggression. Without a second glance, Harry stormed away from the intern and onto the stage.

His footsteps were heavy with anger as he marched over to his boyfriend. He shoved the scone into Louis’ face, causing him and the two girls to jump back in shock. The three of them were looking at him speechlessly, waiting for him to explain his outburst. Louis, most specifically, looked most taken back.

“I’m going home,” Harry growled lowly, unable to look Louis in the eyes. After guaranteeing Louis had a grip on the scone, Harry turned in the direction of the exit and stalked off to his car. It wasn’t until he made it to the garage where their car was did Harry remember that they had taken Louis’ car, and the keys to that car were in Louis’ pant pocket.

His only other option was to call his driver, who he had promised the day off too. He supposed he could call an Uber, but that would mean he would have to get dropped off a few streets from his community, which would still run a risk of information getting leaked. It was also slightly drizzling, as it often does in England, and Harry didn’t bring his umbrella.

He called Albert, starting with an apology and explaining the situation. He was quickly shushed and reassured that Albert would be there within ten minutes with his wife, and they would drop him off at home. For now, Harry slid down against the wall in the garage and let his anger simmer down.

Two hours later, Harry was in their home gym, hands taped up and flying towards the punching bag suspended from the ceiling. He figured this was the best way to relieve his stress before Louis got home. He felt so angry at himself for reacting this way. The tears falling down his face mixed with the sweat, so he just forgot they were there.

Harry knew he was being ridiculous and irrational. He had always been insanely jealous. It was one of those negative aspects about him that rarely showed, but when it did, Hell hath no fury or summat. When Louis and Harry had met up after avoiding each other for two years to discuss their relationship, Harry’s jealously had been one of the topics of conversation. Louis understood that it was never aggressive towards him; Harry just couldn’t contain himself sometimes. He reassured him, however, that he had gotten better. And Harry had—he took up boxing and learned to better control his emotions. That control had shown today, when Harry went against becoming pathetically possessive and knocking out the intern, to instead walking away and taking a break. That was an improvement in Harry’s book, and hopefully in Louis’ too.

Once Harry’s hands began to ache, he made his way to take a shower. He was already feeling much better, but the taste of Ty’s words on his tongue still made him recoil in on himself. He hopped in the shower, letting the hot water seep over his muscles and relax the tension. He allowed himself to think about Louis—Louis always calmed him down.

He thought of his bright blue eyes, the ones he had written songs about. He thought about his laugh, especially his giggle, and how his entire face would scrunch up. He thought of Louis’ bad hair days when he would throw a cap over it, but how it would look so amazing at the end of the day—Louis looked sinfully good with hat hair. He thought of Louis’ passion, and his voice, and just everything about him that Harry loved (which was everything).

After the tension had left his body, he shut the shower off and pull a towel around his waist, quickly drying himself off. Harry had thrown on sweats, forgetting a shirt, and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. He was soon settled into the couch, the lights shut off and the curtains drawn, Clifford on his left, and Bruce laying at his feet. Louis wasn’t going to be home for a few hours, and Harry was now regretting his outburst because he was supposed to spend the day with his lovely boyfriend on set.

Great. Now Harry was pouting too—he really was pathetic.

The sun had set, and the room had grown black, except for the light projecting from the television. Harry slumped lower into the sofa, eyes focusing blearily on what was happening in whatever show he was watching. What was he watching, anyway?

“God, Haz. You really are pathetic when you’re jealous,” Louis rang from behind him. Harry jumped, not having heard Louis entering their house. He quickly turned around to find Louis, who had a soft smile playing on his lips. He looked so beautiful.

“When did you get home, sun?”

“Literally just now,” Louis chuckled. He walked around the couch and plopped down next to Harry, who was watching Louis’ every move. “Now, you gonna tell me why you stormed out of me job today or am I just going to have to kiss it out of you?”

Harry was pouting. “I mean, would the second option really be too bad?”

Louis smirked, shaking his head disbelievingly. “You are mad, you big oaf.” That didn’t stop Louis from leaning forward, pressing his lips into Harry’s. One thing about finding the love of your life at such a young age is that you have practically your entire life to perfect the way you kiss them. You knew what every different movement meant. You knew what the other wanted solely by how much force they were applying and what angle they had come in at.

For example, Harry could tell that Louis just wanted to comfort him. It was soft and delicate, planted straight on with no angle. It was a kiss that told Harry “everything’s going to be alright,” and Harry believed it. He was soon melting into the kiss, letting his arms wrap around Louis’ petite waist. They allowed themselves that moment, to just be in each other’s company.

Harry finally pulled away, resting his forehead to Louis’ and breathing him in. “That Ty kid—he pissed me off.”

“Did he say something?”

Harry hummed. “I was jealous, obviously, but I just don’t think he should get to speak about you that way, especially when I’m standing right there. But really, he shouldn’t speak like that at all, Lou.”

“And what was he saying, sun?” Louis’ hand was soothingly running through Harry’s curls.

Harry huffed, trying to suppress his anger. “Well, he was talking about how he wanted to fraternize with you, and how amazing your bum is. Which, I mean, okay, he’s not wrong, but you’re not a sexual object, Lou. He has no right to say that.” Louis just nodded comfortingly, urging Harry to continue. “And then the other intern talked about getting some ‘twink-on-twink’ action, and then when I told him you were taken, he just assumed you would cheat on your boyfriend with him because, and I quote, celebrities can be ‘a bit flaky.’ Like how infuriating is that, Lou?”

“Did he know that you were my boyfriend, Haz?”

“No,” Harry resigned. “I didn’t want you to get in trouble or anyone to be mad at you, even if it is an intern. I didn’t want to cause any issues, Lou. I know how stressed you get with these things—there’s no need to add extra stress.”

“Oh, baby.” Louis’ hands found their way to cup Harry’s cheeks so he would face Louis. Harry allowed himself to fall into the warmth of Louis’ eyes as Louis stated, “I appreciate you so much. And everything you do for me. I’m very proud of you for just walking away.”

“I’m really trying hard, Lou,” Harry admitted shyly. “I came home and punched my jealousy out with the punching bag.”

“Trust me, baby, I can tell how hard you’re trying.” Louis brought Harry in for another kiss, but this time it was more desperate. This kiss spoke volumes; it was the same kind of kiss that would send Harry’s thoughts wild on the mildest days. It didn’t take much for Harry to catch on to what Louis was asking. The taller man stood up, leaning over with his lips still attached to Louis’. He wrapped his arms under Louis’ legs and behind his back to cradle the smaller boy. Once Louis was secure in his arms, Louis pulled away with a smirk.

“I have another idea of where you could channel that jealously,” Louis whispered lowly.

Harry growled, smiling, and led the two of them upstairs.

Harry felt relieved but not surprised. None of Louis’ contestants had been eliminated this week, not that anyone else was expecting one to—he’s got a stellar team this year. Harry was waiting for his boyfriend backstage after the show, delivering hugs to Louis’ team. He had grown close to them all during Judges’ House week when they visited Harry and Louis home for a couple of days. It was in the middle of his conversation with Maya and Jade that he saw the intern, Ty, from across the room. He remained calm this time, focusing his attention on Jade; he had a serious conversation with Lou about his feelings last week. They also might’ve performed that new activity Louis suggested a few times to…wipe away the remaining jealousy.

After a few minutes and several hugs from Louis to his team, he was by Harry’s side, hand gripping the larger one tightly. That massive, brilliant smile that Harry adored was present on Louis’ face as he congratulated his entire team. As one of the other contestants, Sid, began talking about his nerves, Ty approached Louis with an innocent look on his face.

“Excuse me, Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis turned around to greet the intern, but his hand remained firmly in Harry’s.

“Oh, Ty! How are you, lad? And please, it’s Louis.”

Ty blushed, “I’m good, yeah. Just wanted to congratulate you and your team. You have a real knack for talent, Louis.” Harry’s grip tightened, but Louis only responded with a calming squeeze. It seemed this conversation had piqued the interest of the team as well.

“Well, I really appreciate that, Ty,” Louis smirked. “But really, it’s not all me. I have a lot of support and help from my amazing boyfriend, really. Wouldn’t be able to do it without him.”

Although Harry’s eyes were watching his shoes, a cheeky smile found its way to his lips. Ty continued, “Oh! Your boyfriend is here?” The intern seemed to falter slightly.

“Yeah,” Louis laughed. “You must know Harry Styles.” This was his cue to look up and meet Ty’s eyes. When the intern’s eye landed on the 6’0 stature of the man in front of him, he visibly gulped—there was recognition in his eyes.

Harry stuck out his hand to the bloke. “Ty, was it? Pleasure to meet you.”

Ty didn’t return the shake, his voice wavering with nervousness, “Oh, of course, Mr. Styles. It’s great to meet you too. I didn’t know you were Mr. Tomlinson’s boyfriend.”

“Odd; it was all over the news for weeks, if I recall,” Jade joked from behind. The rest of the contestants giggled.

“Well, that’s me,” Harry chuckled confidently. “I’m Louis’ very serious, very jealous, very big boyfriend.” Harry made sure to emphasize the big to guarantee it wasn’t only interpreted as height. He felt Louis chuckle from beside him.

Ty nodded quickly, averting his eyes and seemingly looking for a distraction. “Well, congrats again to you all. I best be getting back to work. Nice to meet you, again, Mr. Styles.” And he was off.

As Harry watched the intern walk off, Louis snorted, “Did you really have to scare him, H?”

Harry just shrugged absentmindedly. “Someone’s gotta put him in his place.” He smiled down at Louis.

“God, you really are a pathetic jealous,” Louis joked and leaned up to place a kiss on Harry’s lips.

“But I’m your pathetic jealous.”

Louis smiled lovingly. “Yeah. Yeah, you are."

If you liked this, feel free to reblog on [tumblr](https://givemelarrylikeher.tumblr.com/post/621913873718624256/do-you-think-its-easy-being-of-the-jealous-kind)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I saw this tweet and just felt like I had to write something based off of it.
> 
> Credit for original tweet/idea is to @incorrectLarry on Twitter--funny shit so go check them out! I've had some amazing laughs from that profile, and you probably will too.
> 
> I'm planning on making this into a series about Louis being a judge and Harry being by his side. If you'd be interested in that, feel free to comment what you'd like to read down below or bookmark this to see future work!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Thank you for everything! Stay safe, wash your hands, and treat people with kindness!
> 
> ~winterschild


End file.
